1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for allocating a Device-to-Device (D2D) IDentity (ID). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for allocating a D2D ID of a user terminal in a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ad-hoc network refers to a network that is configured autonomously by nodes and has no base structure. The ad-hoc network does not require a base network apparatus, such as a base station or an access point, for network configuration and maintenance.
In an ad-hoc network, nodes communicate with each other using a wireless interface and overcome a restriction on a communication distance of the wireless interface through a multi-hop routing function. In addition, since the nodes are free to move, network topology changes dynamically. An ad-hoc network may be completely independent, and may be linked through an Internet gateway to a base network, such as the Internet. Examples of application of the ad-hoc network include emergency rescue networks, urgent conference networks, and military networks in battlefields.
However, in an ad-hoc network system of the related art, there is no object that allocates a Device-to-Device (D2D) IDentity (ID), and there is no object that controls a collision that may occur between terminals because D2D IDs are substantially identical.
In addition, an ID, such as a Media Access Control (MAC) address, may be used for the same purpose as a D2D ID, but a problem related to signaling overhead or security may arise because the ID is long.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for allocating a D2D ID of a user terminal in a communication network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.